Bartre
Bartre (バアトル Baatoru, translated Bartr in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He appears in Rekka no Ken chapter 11 when Eliwood wishes to save a village from bandits. He also comes with Dorcas. He also appears in Binding Blade as Karla's husband, Fir's father, and Karel's brother-in-law. Personality In Rekka no Ken, Bartre is shown to be very rash and reckless, but good-hearted. He also shows a lack of education; for example, he says "Hard words make my head hurt!" in a support conversation with Canas, and showing Raven a family tree that Raven could not even read. Bartre often encourages rigorous exercise, and will encourage people to hit him as hard as they can. In Binding Blade, Bartre still shows rash and reckless behavior, but age has given him more wisdom, as he thinks much more, and shows more control. However, he can still show his warrior's spirit, like in his support conversation with Gonzalez. Story Binding Blade In Binding Blade, he could only be recruited if certain conditions were met he only appeared in Chapter 11'B', being that chapters 10 and 11 of the game had two variations, known as 10A and 10B and 10A and 11B. If a player took the 'B' route Ekhidna who appeared in chapter 11A could not be recruited (and vice versa with Bartre). Bartre was still the rash man he is known to be, but he was older and wiser. In the game Bartre can be involved in several support conversations, including one with his brother-in-law Karel. In the conversation Bartre mainly talks of his then late wife Karla, and about how she died at his side. Bartre also Supports with his daughter Fir, and in the A-Level conversation he apologies to her for not bringing her up well enough, and not being there when she needed him. Fir's tone implies that he can be a bit overprotective at times, but he just means to be by her side. Bartre can support with a few others as well, but most of these supports are based on him sharing experiences with them and training with them. Often the first thing he does when "training" with another character is ask them to punch him as hard as they can. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats | Warrior | Thunder |2 |48 |22 |11 |10 |14 |10 |3 |14 |6 | Axe - A Bow - D | Brave Axe |} Growth Rates |70% |40% |20% |30% |20% |20% |5% |} Supports *Fir *Karel *Zeiss *Cath *Gonzalez Overall Bartre has great HP and strength, but he possesses low skill and speed, which hinders his offensive capabilities, since axes have rather low accuracy in this game. He will have troubles hitting opponents with axes, despite the fact his luck is average. Furthermore, while he can make a good bow user, there are also several other options for archers, though if you fix that skill rating, Bartre can make a passable substitute. Bartre has the best base Strength in the game and a decent bow rank, so he is very effective at killing Wyvern Riders in one hit. He also has very good HP and can take a good amount of punishment. Having the best Strength and weapon ranks of the Warriors may make him more useable if you need someone who can pack a better hit. Considering the fact that Wade and Lot do not double very often, Bartre may end up being your most useful Warrior. He also has many supports that boost critical and avoid, which can augment his offense and durability by a nice amount. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Description: One of Eliwood's guardsmen. Duty is everything to him.'' Base Stats | Fighter | Thunder |2 |29 |9 |5 |3 |4 |4 |0 |13 |5 | Axe - D | Iron Axe Hand Axe |} Growth Rates |85% |50% |35% |40% |30% |30% |25% |} Supports *Karla *Dorcas *Canas *Raven *Renault Promotion Boosts *'HP + 3' *'Str + 1' *'Skl + 2' *'Def + 3' *'Res + 3' *'Con + 2' Overall As a Fighter, his speed is decent and will most likely be in the middle of Dorcas's and Dart's speed. If you do not think he will be able to dodge well, most of his supports can back that up with good evade and defense boost which can also back up his low critical evade. On the topic of defense, it is rather good compared to the other axe-users, with his resistance being unusually high for his class. Bartre could be classified as an average unit, his skill and speed being mostly similar, strength not being too high, but high enough and luck being below average. His best aspects are his defenses with his HP being the highest of the three as well as defense and resistance, which will increase upon his promotion. Though his defense is good, do not think he will be able to survive for long taking large amounts of damage. His luck is not too great, but can be made up for with a Goddess Icon or a support that can provide critical evade. Quotes Death quote Bartre: Errgh... I'm done for. I'll be back, though! Once I've healed, I'll be back! (End of chapter) Eliwood: Marcus, where's Bartre? Marcus: He was gravely wounded in the last battle. He sends his apologies for failing to fulfill his duties. Eliwood: I see... Final Chapter: Light quote Final Chapter: Beyond the Darkness quote Possible Endings Rekka no Ken Bartre- Wild Axefighter Bartre continued his quest from country to country. Rumors say that he fell in love with his own mortal enemy. Bartre and Karla Karla and Bartre were reunited in Ostia, During the battle, they became friends. That friendship deepened into love, and they were wed. Later, Karla died of illness. Bartre took their daughter to her uncle and joined Karla. Binding Blade Bartre - Ferocious Warrior (怒れる闘士 Okoreru tōshi) *After returning home, Bartre opened a small bar. His jolly personality and uncanny talent for cooking ensured success, but what really kept the customers coming back were the stories he had to tell about his valor in battle. Trivia *To get Karla, Bartre has to be a level 5 Warrior, but in Binding Blade, he appears as a level 2 Warrior, although this seems to be more gameplay related than story related. Etymology The Japanese name, Baatoru, means "hero" in Mongolian. Gallery File:FE6Bartre.jpg||Bartre as he appeared in Binding Blade. File:Bartre RnK.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Bartre FnT.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. File:Bartre as Fighter.JPG|Bartre as a Fighter in Rekka no Ken. File:Bartre as a Warrior.JPG|Bartre as a Warrior in Rekka no Ken. File:Bartre as a Warrior with a Bow.JPG|Bartre as a Warrior with a Bow in Rekka No Ken. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters